wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Etna
Etna is a villain from Ward who looks likely to erupt. Personality She does not want to kill, but is still quite reckless.Shadow 5.5 Appears to be a bit of a deadpan, who unintionally shuts down casual conversations with short and honest, but also disinterested sounding answers.It felt like an interminably long time, especially because Etna was the type to kill any conversation or small talk by giving short answers that were impossible to follow up on. I would have thought she didn’t want to chat, but her responses were earnest, and what little I could see of her expression suggested she was trying to be nice and she was pleased and bewildered that we were taking her switch from villain to hero in good stride. - Excerpt from From Within 16.5 Appearance As a cape, Etna wears a robe that leaves little to the imagination, and a six horned black mask likely meant to evoke her name sake.The entire assembly of villains reacted. Etna, who wore a revealing robe in glossy silk, and a black mask with six horns, threw globs of superheated glass. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.4 Later, she was seen with a helmet with built-in cowl and flame motif.One of the Huntsmen had a flier power, a helmet with a cowl built in and a flame motif at the sides and was flying near outcroppings, provoking them by stabbing at them with a glass spear, then flying away. Excerpt from From Within 16.4 Abilities and Powers Etna has the ability to create globs of superheated glass. She usually lobs these during battle. These globs can splash upon impact increasing her combat potential. She has also showcased the ability to float in a heat bubble, Etna was hurling globs, and her intent clearly wasn’t to hit our group. She wanted to herd, to take the group that was struggling and force them into continual retreat, deeper into the patch of traps. But her aim wasn’t perfect. One splash landed close, and it splashed, gobbets flying toward the group. One hit Byron’s armor, only missing his eye because he ducked his head at the last second. Another hit my mother, a quarter-sized lump. I caught and blocked the next. I could see her floating above the field, a heat shimmer surrounding her, the air steaming. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.2 and an unskilled level of flight. Victoria compares her maneuverability to that of a bomber aircraft.Fliers came in all types, and Etna looked like a strong contrast to Colt. Where Colt changed direction on the fly and went from zero to fifty in a second, Colt hadn’t been that fast. Etna was slow to pick up speed and maneuverable with that velocity, but I could see how Cassie was leading the dog in different directions, and Etna wasn’t doing so hot with that. When she turned, she maintained speed but her accuracy and reaction times seemed to go out the window. In a straightaway, it looked like she could build up speed and I was guessing her top speed was good. She was steaming as she flew, and her orbs were growing faster. She’s a bomber, more than she’s artillery or an aerial combatant. Mark a target, get up to speed, drop or hurl a slew of molten glass orbs at them with each pass. I was fairly sure, just by seeing her fly, that she had a bit of the same issue Crystal did. Middle ear wasn’t adapted to flying, so the sharp turns and anything else gave her one hell of the roller coaster feeling, if it didn’t make her nauseous or threaten to make her black out. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.5 Later, she switched to using a glass spear. History Early Ward Was a part of Prancers coalition of villains residing in Hollow Point. Took part in defending Hollow Point from an unnamed group of heroes and their allies. reacted badly when she thought she had killed a child hero.Shadow 5.5 Post-Fallen fall Was arrested at a drop off point by members of the new heroes network, while vastly outnumbered.I saw Etna reacting with a measure of panic as the heroes came in. She backed up toward the loading bay door where there was more cover, separating herself from the other villains and their mooks. ... Etna, having retreated, was now faced with a huge numbers disadvantage, with no help from her peers. A surrender. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.6 Post-Goddess' Takeover Was broken out of prison by Bitter Pill and company, despite not working for them. Agreed to do a few jobs with them as payment.Blinding 11.1 Was present in Earth N, when Antares and her team made a foray there. She almost got drowned in the first fight She hauled back on the decorated ‘flame’ collar of Etna’s costume and lifted her up. Etna took in gulps of air, coughing and sputtering, her arms curling up awkwardly, like t-rex arms. Not that I’d been better. Swansong dropped her. Etna splashed down into the water., got violently swatted from the air to the ground in the second Option two, though, was to catch up to her when the constant turns had fucked with her most, tackle her, and use my flight and her disorientation to flip us both about ten times in three seconds, before arresting our movement and firmly depositing her in the nearest hillside. The crash landing on her part was more because of her disorientation than any exaggerated force on my end. She bounced. It wasn’t a huge bounce, but her flight was still ‘on’ as she rebounded off the hillside and that made her buoyant. I didn’t have time for these games. I watched a moment to make sure she was more or less fine. Then I flew away.Excerpt from Heavens 12.5, and skipped the third opportunity to meet them. In the subsequent days, Etna decided to retire from her life as a villain and to have a go at being a B-list heroine.“Out of curiosity,” I said. “Etna. What happened to her? She okay?” “She retired,” Midas said, behind me. “She retired?” Prancer explained, “Went out after Bitch and her hounds, that night three weeks ago. Took a hit, decided she was done. Hung up her costume, moved. Said she’d probably have to do something cape-ish to work out her stress, so she might be a B-list heroine.” - Excerpt from Black 13.9 Post-Attack on Teacher Etna defended civilians from Deathchester with her new team, The Huntsmen. After the fight, she drove Breakthrough to Deathchester's hideout with her "Etnamobile". Lookout gifted her a small tinker device that creates a temporary visual effect.From Within 16.5 Trivia *Likely named after Mount Etna, Etna itself translates into "I burn" in Greek. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Blaster Category:Mover Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ward Characters